


Change

by swordmaster_eiji



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Nonbinary My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordmaster_eiji/pseuds/swordmaster_eiji
Summary: Lucina watched the world she knew burn, leaving her with nothing but scars and a heavy burden. Before she traveled through time to change her future she had been left a mission: find the traitor who would take her father's life and kill them.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this fic seems rushed at points, but I didn't want to make a long fic as I'm currently committed to Children of Fate. I really wanted to write this after seeing my other Robcina headcanon fic from a year ago get so many kudos. So here's another one of my Awakening hcs (which the more of these I write, the more it makes me want to write a fic about the Robin in Lucina's timeline). I enjoyed writing it and I hope y'all like it.

Dark purple robes rushed down the halls of the Ylisstol castle, as though they were searching for something. The robed figure slowed upon entering the royal library, scanning between the shelves full of books before stopping upon a young girl. She wore a blue dress and a golden tiara held her long blue hair out of her eyes. She looked up at the approaching robed figure with a smile on her face. “Professor Robin! Is it time for another lesson?”

Robin shook their head as the girl’s smile fell. “You know as well as anyone that the Shepherds have another mission, Princess Lucina. But…” Lucina gave a questioning look as Robin left a pause for effect while they pulled a rolled up piece of parchment from their robes. “I have something for you.”

Lucina took the paper as though it were a delicate object to be handled with great care. “What is it?”

Robin gave a sad smile as they kneeled down to the girl and hugged her. “You’re to open and read that if I don’t return. Consider the letter my final lesson to you if I don’t survive the battle.”

As Robin pulled away and stood up, Lucina held the letter to her chest tightly, unable to make eye contact with the tactician. “You will come back, won’t you? You have to come back.”

Robin paused for a moment, turning their back to Lucina. “I’ve taught you everything I can. You have no more need for my presence and even then, I can’t promise my return.”

The tactician left before the princess could provide any response. All they needed to do was done. Staying any longer served no purpose.

* * *

Robin watched as Chrom’s body fell limp upon the ground. He was dead by their hands and all the Shepherds had watched as it happened. Robin stumbled back, staring at the fresh electricity surging from their hands. “What...what have I done?”

All thought slowed to a halt as whispers filled the room.

“Of course, they were just a Plegian spy.”

“Murderer.”

“Monster.”

“We never should have believed them.”

Robin clenched the side of their head as a loud voice rumbled through.  **_Don’t you hear the whispers of your so-called friends? They hate you. Take your birthright and destroy them._ **

The voice sent a searing pain through Robin’s head as they fell to their knees, trying to hold back their dark desires.  _ Lucina, I’m sorry. You don’t deserve this burden, but perhaps you will succeed where I failed. _ The pain stopped as Robin’s arms fell to their sides. “Very well.”

Darkness consumed Robin. It was like a warm embrace they never received. Perhaps being a god would finally provide them with the love no one ever gave. No one could ever neglect them again if doing so would mean death.

* * *

_ Lucina, if you’re reading this, then the events I feared have transpired. Grima returned and your father and I have died. I know the news might pain you, but there is a way to prevent all of this from happening: a rite that will allow you to travel to the past. As a final task for you, I want you to perform this rite so you can find and kill the traitor who murdered your father and protect the Fire Emblem. I cannot tell you who it is now, as they will be vital during your father’s journey, but the moment the traitor is revealed, you must kill them. Don’t worry, you’ll learn who they are before they have a chance to kill your father. _

Lucina rolled the paper back up as she watched over the camp. She had tried and failed to prevent Emmeryn’s death and had accidentally revealed her identity to the Shepherds, things she felt great disappointment in. Though she was relieved that her father was never gravely injured like in her time and that the Fire Emblem was still safe in his hands. But nothing could relieve the great anxiety caused by her need to find the unknown traitor who would kill her father. Robin had given her no details as to who the traitor would be and it caused Lucina no end of troubled thinking.  _ Wait. Robin. They’re the one who wrote the letter, perhaps this Robin would have an idea. _

She marched her way over to the tactician’s tent, only hesitating once there. She stood outside wondering whether it would be a good idea to reveal information about the future to those from the past, but she had already told the Shepherds of her desire to prevent her father’s death. Not to mention that Robin should have the intellect to figure out who the traitor is considering their letter to her suggests that they knew who it was. But the Robin of the past is different from the Robin Lucina knew. This Robin was far younger—about the same age as Lucina rather than twice her own age—likely making them more strategically naïve, not to mention they were more outgoing and kind to everyone rather than keeping to themself and minimizing contact with those who weren’t Lucina or Chrom.

The princess sighed. If she wanted to get anywhere with her mission, she had to start getting information somewhere. She couldn’t keep a constant watch on every single Shepard and even then, she doesn’t know each of them well enough to know what would count as odd behavior for each. This Robin seemed outgoing enough to know every Shepard better than anyone else though. Shaking off her doubts, Lucina entered the tent. “Good evening, Robin. I was wondering if I might have a word.”

Within the tent, Robin stood by a table covered in maps, tomes, and other papers strewn about. It seemed as though even away from the strategy table the tactician was working on their battle strategies. They turned away from the table to face Lucina, a smile on their uncovered face. It struck Lucina as odd to actually see Robin’s face, as they almost always wore their hood up in her time, but now she could see their soft face and fluffy white hair. “Hello, Lucina. What can I do for you?”

There was a pause as Lucina looked around the tent to see if there was anyone else listening. “There’s something important I want to talk to you about...and only to you.”

Robin leaned back on their desk as their face became more serious. “That sounds a bit ominous.”

Lucina looked Robin directly in the eyes as her face hardened. “Specifically, it’s about the future events of my own terrible time. I’ve told my tale before, but not all of it.” There was a pause as Robin nodded for the princess to continue. “After my father’s death, I was left a letter telling me to come back in time and find my father’s killer, but I’m afraid I need help finding this traitor.”

The tactician stood still in thought as a look of concern flashed across their face for a moment. “I...see. You want my help to find the traitor? I think I can help, but do you know anything about them?”

Lucina sighed as she kicked the ground. “No. The most I have are rumors the maids whispered about the castle when the news came. They said that my father was betrayed by his closest friend.”

Robin put a hand to their chin as they took in the information. “Well, do you know whether the traitor died? In fact, if this happened on a mission, does that mean other Shepherds were there and did they survive? You could likely rule out any known survivors from your list of possible traitors.”

It was true. There were some survivors who returned from the mission, all of whom were saddened by her father’s death. They all hated the traitor for what they did, except for a few like Lucina’s mother and Lissa, who were just saddened by their betrayal. “Of course. That cuts down the list of Shepherds in half. Your advice is invaluable, Robin.”

Robin let out a small laugh and smiled. “Thank you, though I imagine that still leaves you with plenty of suspects. I’ll look out for anything suspicious and inform you if anything comes up.”

Lucina gave a relieved smile. “That is what I wanted to hear. Thank you, Robin.”

Just as she was about to leave the tent, Robin’s voice stopped her. “Tell me, you must suspect and distrust me, too. So why come to me for help?”

Lucina paused for a moment, hesitating over how much she could let this Robin know. Keeping her back to the tactician, Lucina spoke. “Yes, you were and still are a suspect. You were with father on that mission and you never returned.” Robin looked at Lucina with guilt and sorrow, though she never saw as she continued. “You may be a suspect, but the Robin from my time was a mentor. They taught me everything I know and they left me the letter telling me what to do. If they knew what was happening, then surely that would make you the best person to help.”

Silence fell over the room. Lucina questioned whether she told too much, but her fears were assuaged when Robin spoke up. “Of course, that makes sense. I’ll keep this information between the two of us. We wouldn’t want the traitor to know.”

Lucina let out as sigh as she left the tent. Perhaps she could put her trust in Robin. It was hard to suspect and distrust everyone, but there’s no doubt Robin believed in helping protect Chrom and taking out the traitor.

* * *

All was calm in the camp that night, or so it seemed as Robin sat in a nearby field. It had been weeks since Lucina asked for their assistance, but she would find out the truth eventually. Robin knew they would be the traitor whether or not by their own will. Of course, they had plans set in motion to prevent Chrom’s death, but it relied on keeping the princess in the dark.

Robin sighed as they picked a flower from the ground next to them, slowly twirling it as they observed it. It was gorgeous and delicate, like Lucina. Even if the princess was hardened by her past and chose to show a stoic side to the Shepherds, Robin had seen her delicate side. She had no real chance to grow up as a child, having been thrown into a world of chaos and destruction. There were times when the pains of her past caught up to her, but Robin always made sure they were there to catch Lucina.

Though the princess wasn’t just delicate due to her moments of weakness, but also her moments of true happiness. Robin got to see the times Lucina gave an honest to Naga full-on smile, reaching up the sides of her face. Her smile and laughter always made Robin’s stomach flutter. Though their care for Lucina only made the pain of holding back the truth even greater.

Robin brushed their fingers against the petals of the flower.  _ I wonder if Sumia could give me one of her wonderful flower fortunes. Perhaps she could tell me if I had a chance. _ Robin’s train of thought stopped as they remembered the pegasus knight’s relation to Lucina.  _ Nevermind. It’s best to just keep this to myself. _ The tactician practically jumped from where they sat when they heard footsteps approach along with a familiar voice. “Robin? Fancy meeting you here.”

A flush came up to Robin’s cheeks as they waved their hand through the air weakly, an embarrassed smile meeting Lucina’s concerned smile.  _ Come on, Robin. Pull yourself together. _ “Oh, uh, hello, Lucina.”  _ Gods, you’re screwed. _

Lucina walked closer to the tactician as she placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder. “Are you well? You seem feverish.”

Robin let in a sharp breath as Lucina was close enough for them to see the reflection of the stars in her eyes. The tactician put their hand on Lucina’s as their mind tumbled. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Of course, I’m fine.”

Lucina’s grip slightly tightened on Robin’s shoulder as she gave a questioning look. “Really?”

Robin slowly removed Lucina’s hand from their shoulder as they spoke in an unconvincing voice. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just...have some things on my mind.”

A sad look crossed Lucina’s face for a moment before turning stern as she looked off to the stars. “I see. What were you thinking about, if I might ask?”

There was a long pause as Robin tried to find the right response, looking off to the ground next to them. “I...was thinking about the traitor.” It wasn’t I lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either. “I think I’m getting closer to finding out who they are.”

This caught Lucina’s attention as she looked directly at Robin. “Really? Who do you think it might be?”

Robin’s guts were wracked with guilt as Lucina stared with wide and hopeful eyes.  _ It’s me. _ That’s was Robin wanted to say, but they knew that Lucina would kill them on the spot. They didn’t want to feel her disappointment and wrath. Not yet, when the Valmese war still needed a Ylissean tactician. “I don’t know just yet, but I’m definitely getting closer.”

Lucina’s face dropped quickly into embarrassment as she looked away. “Of course, it was wrong for me to assume you already had the answer.” There was a pause before the princess continued, “But there is a question that you can answer.” Robin tilted their head in a questioning manner as they looked over to Lucina. “Why did you agree to help me?”

Robin clasped their hands together as the answer stood on the tip of their tongue. “Well, it’s because”  _ I love you _ “I care about you and preventing your future.” The tactician mentally beat themself up for being unable to say what their heart told them, but stopped when an idea came to them. “Though, perhaps I can leave you with a clue to part of why I’m helping.”

The tactician stepped closer to the princess and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking off. As they left, Lucina stood there, slowly raising a hand to her cheek that now burned red.

* * *

The sunset over the empty wastes of Plegia was gorgeous, going on as though nothing had ever happened. Robin sat upon a rock, their sword sheathed and resting in their lap. They fiddled with the hilt as they watched the sun from their location far away from the chaos of the camp. They knew they would be the traitor. They knew this information would get out. Just not when or how.

After the Shepherds escaped the Plegian castle, they acted cold and distant. The only looks Robin got were glares. No one cared about them anymore. They all hated them. The only reason they were still even in the army at this point was due to Chrom and Lissa protecting them.

Robin unsheathed their sword and held it up, watching it glint in the waning sunlight. Their gaze lowered to the mark on the hand that held the blade up. The mark of Grima. As soon as they pieced together what it possibly meant, they wanted nothing to do with it. It’s an ugly stain upon their skin that they tried to scratch off many a time. But no matter how much they wanted it gone, it was stuck there. Permanently.

The tactician flipped the sword in their hand, now pointing it towards the ground instead of the heavens. They already had plans in place to stop Validar from winning, but still. What if Robin failed to hold back? What if they still killed Chrom? What if they gave into the temptation of the dark? They wouldn’t need Robin anymore if Validar couldn’t use them against Ylisse. All of Validar’s plans relied on Robin living. The temptation to let their blade taste their own blood was high. It seemed like a fool proof plan.

Robin prepared to plunge the blade when they heard distant footsteps, the sound of someone walking through bushes. In an instant, they switched to their combat stance and turned to face whoever approached, freezing when they saw long blue hair come out from hiding. “Beg pardon, Robin. Might I have a word with you?”

Robin’s knees felt like they would buckle as they stared at Lucina. She was beautiful as ever, but rather than the smile they grew accustomed to her wearing only around them, her face was blank, lacking all emotion. The tactician let their guard down as they stumbled a few steps toward the princess, yet fear still kept them at a distance. “...Lucina.” Her name came out under Robin’s breath as they slowly took in the situation. “What is it?”

Lucina’s eyes seemed glassed over and lifeless. Her glare felt as though it pierced right through Robin. “It’s about my father”  _ Ah, I see. _ “I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little.”

The tactician's stare dropped to the ground as their stance sagged. “And you’ve finally realized that I will kill him.”

Lucina’s face twisted into a grimace as her eyes suddenly flared with rage. “You speak as though you’ve known this all along! To think I trusted you and...and I played right into your hands! You tried to lead me astray, but now that you’ve revealed yourself I can complete my mission!”

Her words hurt Robin. Of course she would react this way though. Robin hid the truth from her. They never shared all of what they truly knew with Lucina. They could not postpone this any longer though. “Very well.” Robin threw their sword aside as they stepped closer to the princess before dropping to their knees. “My life is yours.”

There was a long pause. Why would Lucina hesitate? Robin slowly raised their head to see Lucina looking down at them, her face conflicted. The tactician could see Lucina’s hand shaking as she held Falchion by her side. “Don’t...don’t look at me like that.” Robin quickly looked to the ground, guilt filling them at the sound of Lucina’s quiet and broken voice. “Why? Why don’t you fight back?”

Tears pricked at Robin’s eyes. “Don’t you realize why I’m out here? I...I’m all alone. They all hate me now that they know Validar controls me and can use me to destroy everything we’ve worked toward. I thought I could finish your mission for you so you would feel no guilt over killing me. No one would miss me and,” Robin looked up and into Lucina’s eyes as they smiled, “you would be free of my mistakes.”

Terror dawned on Lucina’s face as she dropped Falchion and stumbled backwards. “No...no...I...I can’t. I can’t do it. I won’t. Not when I...I…” There was a long pause as Lucina was unable to convey her thoughts. “I’m sorry! Please...please forgive me!”

Robin stood up and approached the princess, carefully wrapping her in an embrace. “Easy now. Easy. It’s all right…”

The two stood together as Lucina sobbed in the tactician’s shoulder. “I...I can’t fulfill my mission the way Robin wanted me to, but...perhaps we can change the future without your death.”

Robin ran their hand through Lucina’s hair, lost in the comfort of their closeness. “Really?”

Lucina shifted as she looked directly into Robin’s eyes. “The Robin of my time gave into their fate. They never even tried to stop it, instead relying on me to prevent it. But you? You possess strength I never saw in them, a spark of kindness that connects you to others. Perhaps you can find a way to prevent Chrom’s death. At least, I believe you can.”

The tactician took in Lucina’s words along with her soft and sincere look of hope. Robin did have a plan, and even if Lucina didn’t know of it, she still believed in them. “Thank you, Lucina. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear those words from you.”

* * *

“Father!”

Robin stood still, staring at Chrom’s limp body at their feet. Lightning built, crackling in their hands.  **_Don’t you see? There is no avoiding your destiny._ ** The sudden booming voice in Robin’s head hurt, but they ignored it. They couldn’t fail, not now. But the others didn’t know. They didn’t care and only reacted to what they saw.

“Their just a monster.”

“Of course they weren’t trustworthy.”

“We should have abandoned them.”

“They didn’t even care about killing him.”

Their words hurt. The Shepherds, they were supposed to be Robin’s family, and yet they chose to abandon them. They didn’t even consider Robin’s lack of control, rather choosing to alienate them.  **_Don’t you hear how they talk about you?_ ** The voice was louder and hurt even more. Robin let out pained noises as they hunched over, their hands clutching the sides of their head as they whispered to themself. “No. No. Stop. Please. Stop.”

“Stop this! Don’t you see what you’re doing?!”

The pain lessened as Robin looked up to see a certain blue time traveler in front of them. Was she defending them from the other Shepherds? “Lucina?”

Lucina looked back to Robin with a kind and understanding smile, the ones that Robin had so dearly missed.  **_Why do you still resist?!_ ** Lucina turned back to face the other Shepherds once more. “This is exactly what Validar wants! He wanted us to turn on each other! I almost killed Robin because he blinded us, but we must remember who Robin really is. They would never harm Father, but Validar would without hesitation.”

The voice had subsided as the lightning spell Robin had in their hands had finished charging. Suddenly, Robin spun and shot the fully charged spell at Validar, knocking back the sorcerer. “I will NOT be your god or your slave!”

Chrom stood up from the ground, placing one of his hands on Robin’s shoulder. “Validar, you underestimate the power of our bonds. The more of us there are who believe in and support each other, the harder it is to tear us down.”

Lucina rushed over to Chrom, overjoyed to see him rise. “Father! You’re alive!”

The young exalt nodded to her as he hugged her. “It’s thanks to Robin’s kindness that I live. They were able to break Validar’s control enough to weaken their magic.” Chrom raised his sword above his head as his voice rose to address everyone. “We owe our coming victory to Robin, so let’s end this now. Together!”

* * *

The fact that Robin was Grima’s vessel had been a surprise to everyone, even those who had been in on Robin’s plan to trick Validar. Well, a surprise to everyone but Robin. It left Lucina to only wonder how much the tactician truly knew yet kept secret. She had still been shaken over seeing the kind teacher from her future past instead act as a deranged monster. And then to see them transform into Grima? It was terrifying.

Lucina came to a stop in front of Robin’s tent.  _ Why do I always have to stop here? _ The princess sighed as she entered the tent to the now familiar sight of Robin hunched over piles of notes. “Perhaps you should take a break. You managed to prevent Father’s death and we can’t have you work yourself to death at such a vital time.”

Robin stood up straight and turned around to face Lucina. “Of course, though I’ve seen you training harder now. Perhaps too hard. You need to take care of yourself too. You’re just as important.”

Lucina smiled at the tactician’s concern. “Very well, but I did have a question I wished to ask you.”

Robin leaned against their desk as they tilted their head questioningly. “And what would that be?”

“How did you manage to break Validar’s control? You were able to do so for just long enough to weaken the magic that would otherwise kill Father.”

There was a long silence as Robin fidgeted in place. Were they embarrassed by the question? Why would they be though? Just as Lucina was about to drop it, Robin spoke up. “You.”

A slight warmth crept up Lucina’s cheeks. “Me?”

Robin sighed as they scratched the back of their head. “Yes, you. I...thought about how you believed in me. I didn’t want to let you down and thinking about you gave me the will to hold back my magic. Which brings me to a question I’ve been meaning to ask: why did you believe in me, even when you thought I had killed Chrom?”

“Well, it’s…” Lucina thought back to the night under the stars. How Robin left with a kiss on her cheek and a strange sensation in her chest. It took her some time to realize what it meant, and by the time s did, the traitor had been revealed. She wanted to say it then but couldn’t. But this time was different. Lucina stepped up to the tactician and kissed their cheek, keeping her face close to theirs. “It’s because I love you.”

Lucina failed to notice the tactician’s face redden as her own face felt like it was on fire. Before she knew it, Robin’s arms wrapped Lucina into a tight embrace. “I love you, too.”

The princess felt warm and safe in Robin’s arms, like nothing could happen while they were together. Perhaps the Robin from her time was wrong about everything. There was no need for Robin to die and to make Lucina clean up their mess was wrong. But this Robin cared. They would do anything to prevent Lucina’s future and would make sure to cause her no harm in the process. If there’s one thing the Robin of Lucina’s future past did right, it was giving her the chance to meet the one she loved.


End file.
